Le journal intime de Yamato Ishida
by saitam
Summary: Quand Yamato décide de dire ce qu'il ressent à Tai, les choses ne vont pas comme prévu. Yaoi. M pour limelemon. TAITO.
1. Ma première révélation

Ok. Je refais un essai avec mon histoire en français. La derniere fois il n'y avait personne qui me donnait des revie. Je ne peut pas savoir si vous aimez ça si vous me donnez pas vos commentaires. 2k. Le premier chapitre, je l'ai traduit vite fait faque ça se peut qu'il y aie des fautes. S'il y en a, svp dites le moi et pardonnez moi.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ma première révélation 

''Allo?'' Répondit Taichi Presque aussitôt que le telephone sonna..

''Salut Tai! Qu'est-ce que tu fait? '' Dit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

''Pas grand chose. Toi?''

''Rien non plus. Est-ce que ça te tente de venir chez moi? Takeru est sorti avec ta soeur on pourrait donc inviter les autre et… euh… s'amuser et euh…''

''Ok! Je pars tout de suite.''

Yamato était nerveux au fait que Taichi s'en vienne chez lui. Bien sur ils étaient meilleurs amis. Mais il y a quelques semaines, il avait découvert quelque chose qui lui fit avoir des doutes sur certaines choses. Non, il ne doutait pas son amitié avec Tai… en fait… peut-être que oui. Il y a quelques semaine, Yamato découvrit qu'il était gay. C'est ça qui lui fit avoir des doutes. En plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas de vraie famille. Tout le monde dans sa famille se foutait des autres ça l'a poussé à être une personne froide et distante.

Yamato ne voulait pas inviter les autres, il voulait être seul avec Taichi. Un peu parce qu'il voulait savoir s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait savoir s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus que. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était spécial, il voulait toujours savoir s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais il voulait s'en assurer avant de faire des conneries qu'il allait regretter.

On sonna à la porte et Yamato pensait que c'était Tai. Il marcha vers la porte et fut surprise de voir Daisuke.

''Est-ce que Tk est là? Il est sorti avec un gars ou une fille? Est-ce qu'il est ici?''

''Non il n'est pas ici mais il est parti ça fait déjà longtemps il devrait arrive dans pas long. Tu peut l'attendre si tu veut.''

Daisuke attendait dans le salon quand on sonna à la porte encore une foi. Cette fois, c'était Taichi. Matt essaya de ne pas trop rougir et de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide quand il vit le garçon aux cheveux bruns devant lui. Il commença alors à penser encore plus aux sentiment qu'il croyait avoir pour lui.

''Bon! Je suis là. Où sont les autres?'' Tai savait qu'il n'y allait avoir personne d'autre.

''Je les ai pas encore appelés mais…'' Yamato fut interrompu quand Daisuke apparut de nulle part pour venir voir son idole.

''Salut Taichi! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus! Wow t'as pas beaucoup changé…'' Il continua à dire des stupidités quand la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois.

Juste là, était Tk et Daisuke se la boucla et le regarda avec un air charmeur. Tk était content de le voir et un souris apparut dans son visage.

''Salut Dais!'' dit-il avec un sourire grandiose.

Tk s'avança dans l'appartement et fut suivi par. Ils se chuchotèrent des choses inaudibles et se dirigèrent dans le salon. Yamato traîna Tai dans sa chambre et ils restèrent là à rien faire pendant quelque temps. Après un bout de temps, Tai mit un CD dans le lecteur et ils allèrent sur internet.

Tk était étendu sur le divan et Dais était assis près de lui et le regardait bizarrement. Tk le prit par le collet et tira plus près de lui. Juste au moment où il n'y avait Presque plus de vide entre eux, Tk embrassa le jeune garçon passionnément.

Dais se retira et s'assit par dessus Takeru. Il commença donc à planter des baisers partout sur le cou du blond. Tk gémit doucement par plaisir. Il commença à détacher le chandail de Daisuke et il s'arrêta aussitôt.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si mon frère sort de sa chambre? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils nos voient?'' TK gémit encore une autre fois quand Daisuke se remit à l'embrasser partout où il y avait de la peau.

''Ils vont pas nous voir. On va les entendre venir s'ils sortent de la chambre. Unquiet toi pas.''

''Oh… Je t'aime Daisuke!'' cria Takeru avant d'embrasser encore une fois son amoureux.

''Moi aussi je t'aime.'' Répondit l'autre jeune en le regardant droit dans le yeux. ''Et je veut être à toi. Seulement à toi.''

Dans la chambre, Yamato et Taichi étaient encore en train d'écouter de la musique quand Yamato se décida enfin à parler. Il hésita un peu et puis il se tourna ver lui. Tai lui sourit un peu mais prit un air sérieux en voyant le regard préoccupé de Yamato.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

''Euhh...'' Matt hésita et décida que c'était trop dur à dire. Il se rapprocha de lui et pressa ses propres lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami.

Tai le repoussa et il regarda Yamato surprise et choqué. Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte à toute vitesse. Il fonça vers al sortie, les doigts sur les lèvres. Tk et Dais étaient encore en train de faire des cochonneries sur le divan quand Tai passa devant eux sans même les remarquer. Yamato courut après lui.

''Tai attends! Je ne voulait pas. Reviens!'' Matt lui cria après en essayant de le faire revenir.

Tai marcha pendant une heure, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il s'assit sur un banc dans le parc d'Odaiba. Il resta là jusqu'à tant qu'il soit 10 heures. Il commença à se diriger vers chez lui quand son cellulaire sonna.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore une fois, pardonnez moi s'il y des fautes at dites moi le si vous en répérez.

Laissez moi vos commentaires.


	2. La bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle

Je d/die ce chapitre à daniellaStorymaze car c'est elle qui m'a incité à traduire mon histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2: La bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle

"Quoi!" Répondit Tai d'un ton fâché, en répondant son téléphone.

"Je t'appelle à propos de papa. Il a eu un accident et il est à l'hôpital." Sa sœur Kari lui répondit tout bêtement.

Les parents de Taichi et Hikari Yagami étaient aussi pire que les Ishidas sinon ils étaient pire. Mme. Yagami était schizophrène et elle s'est tuée quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle devenait de plus en plus folle. Depuis la mort de sa femme, monsieur Yagami était devenu un alcoolique incurable. Il faisait partie de plusieurs organismes mais rien ne semblait l'aider. Même s'il avait un problème de boisson, il n'avait jamais conduit saoul. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Tai et Kari coururent jusqu'à la réception.

"Yagami! Mon père… il est où?" Taichi criait, il haîsait son père pour ce qu'il faisait subir à lui-même et ses enfants mais il s'inquiétait. Après tout, c'était son père.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois savoir vos noms et pièces d'identité s'il vous plaît." La réceptionniste répliqua du ton le plus calme que Taichi n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie.

"Taichi Yagami et ça c'est ma sœur Hikari Yagami. On a reçu un appel qui nous disait que notre père était entré à l'hôpital. Est-il correct?" Son coeur battait plus vite que jamais et i lavait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

"Vous allez devoir aller à la salle d'attente, un docteur viendra vous vois dan quelques instants." La voix calme de la jeun femme commençait à énerver Taichi jusqu'à ce que Hikari le traîne dans la selle d'attente.

La salle était vide et Tai se sentait mal à l'aise dans la salle blanche où tout était blanc à l'exception des chaises. Le mélange de la couleur de la pièce et l'inquiétude l'étourdit. Il regarda sa petite sœur et vit qu'elle avait l'air inquiète elle aussi. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son père mais plutôt pour lui.

"Qu'est ce que s'est passé chez Yamato? Tai… Il a appelé et il a dit que c'était important. " Hikari ressemblait toujours à leur mère quand elle voulait parler de leurs problèmes. Elle le regarda un peu et vit une larme tomber.

"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Mêle-toi pas de ça."

"Quoi?" Kari était dégoûtée par ce que son frère venait de dire. "J'ai été comme maman pour nous deux depuis qu'elle est morte. Je suis presque ta seule famille que tu as et ce n'est pas de mes affaires? Je suis ta soeur Tai et je m'inquiète. Ça fait que oui. C'est de mes affaires." Elle était furieuse mais le démontra seulement un peu.

"Il m'a embrassé"

"Quoi? Qui t'a embrassé… Yamato?"

"Yamato. Yamato m'a embrassé. On était là à rien faire et il m'a embrassé" Des larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses beaux yeux couleur noisette.

"Tai. Il m'a dit que tu étais parti sans dire un mot. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. De toute façon. Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi tu as laissé Sora?"

En effet, Taichi avait laissé Sora parce que lui aussi avait découvert qu'il étai gay. Elle le prit assez bien étant donné qu'il laissait paraître des signes.

"Dis-moi pas que tu ne l'aimes pas." Continua à dire la jeune adolescente, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Tai recommença à pleurer.

"Merde!" Il soupira et puis continua "Je veut l'aimer. Kari…je veux. Je ne veut pas le faire souffrir une seconde de plus mais je ne peut pas… je ne suis pas prêt pour être aimé par personne. Même pas lui." Tai cria ces paroles. Versant ses émotions dans chacune des syllabes qui sortait de sa bouche.

Le docteur rentra dans la salle et Taichi se leva d'un bond.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est mon père?"

Kari resta calme mais elle avait des larmes aux yeux sentant la mauvaise nouvelle venir.

"Il n'a pas survécu. Un de ses poumons a été percé dans l'accident et il ne respirait pas assez d'oxygène. De plus, il avait de sévères blessures au crâne." C'est ce que le docteur a dit en regardant la jeune fille sanglotant sur l'épaule de son frère.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

(Chez Yamato, un peu après qu Tai soit parti)

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Demanda-t-il en criant aux deux garçons qui étaient encore l'un sur l'autre.

"Euh… je crois que je devrait partir." Répondit Daisuke en attachant sa chemise et son pantalon.

"Non. Toi tu restes là. Je veut vous parler à tous les deux." Matt n'était pas fâché puisqu'il était gay lui aussi. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était de voir son frère la main dans le sac.

Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, Takeru et Daisuke se regardèrent, honteux et ils n'arrêtaient pas de rougir. Yamato les regarda ensuit d'un air glacial. Tk eut un frisson en voyant son frère le regarder comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour placer un mot mai Yamato l'interrompit.

''Tu sais que t'as une chambre?'' Tk était surpris de ce que son frère venait de lui dire

''Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Tu n'es pas fâché parce que je suis gay et tout ça? Je…''

''Tk… moi aussi je le suis.'' Le deux adolescent se regardèrent choquées par la nouvelle et puis Yamato quitta la pièce. Il entra dans sa chambre et il téléphona chez Taichi.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

''Kari? Est-ce que Tai est rentré? Il… il est parti sans dire un mot et tellement vite. J'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est urgent. Dis lui de m'appeler. Merci.''

Kari n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre, que la ligne était coupée. Elle raccrocha et continua de regarder la télé.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

''Ton frèr est gay lui aussi? Quelle nouvelle. C'est cool. Tu veut aller dans ta chambre? J'ai pensé à un petit jeu que je voulais essayer. Tu veut savoir c'est quoi?'' C'étaient les premières paroles qu'ils eurent dit depuis que Yamato était retourné dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dit beaucoup, mais c'était assez pour étonner Takeru. Daisuke se sentait seulement mal à l'aise.

''Dais… je crois que ce serait mieux si on ne couchait pas ensemble tout de suite. Et peut-être qu'on devrait pas faire trop de cochonneries non plus.''

''QUOI? Mais Tk, je t'aime et coucher avec toi serait une façon de te le démontrer.''

''Daisuke.'' Chuchota Tk. ''Si coucher avec moi c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse, je crois que ce serait mieux si on sortait pas ensemble. Après tout, ça ne fait que dix minutes qu'on sort ensemble.''

''Non, non, non! Je vais être un bon garçon. Je te le promets. Laisse moi pas tout seul. Je t'aime. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux.''

* * *

C'est la fin du chapitre. Laissez vos commentaires.


	3. La mort, c'est le début

Chapitre 3: La mort, c'est le début

Même si son père était mort, Taichi sentait encore de la haine envers lui. Il avait toujours détesté son père depuis que sa mère était morte. Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Il voulait se mettre à pleurer et crier dans la nuit. Il commença à pleurer encore plus fort. Cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de son père mais parce qu'il venait de se souvenir du baiser. Ce baiser que son meilleur ami, Yamato lui avait donné. Ce baiser qui fit battre son cœur plus vite que jamais et qui lui avait fait ressentir la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment senti… l'amour.

Tai fut réveillé par des petits coups sur la porte. Il ne voulait pas se lever et aller répondre, il a donc grogné, tentant de faire peur à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Ensuite, il lança son oreiller du bout de ses bras vers la porte mais fit une grimace en réalisant qu'il avait lancé ce qui supportait sa tête. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Kari s'était assise à côté de la porte pour ne pas déranger son grand frère.

''Je ne veut pas aller aux funérailles. Même si c'était mon père, je ne veux pas y aller.'' C'étaient les premières paroles qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital.

''Moi non plus je n'irai pas. Je le déteste trop pour y aller.''

Ils ne se dirent pas plus que ça et ils s'endormirent ensemble sur son lit.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Yamato était encore surprise de ce qu'il avait lui-même fait à Taichi. Il se sentait vraiment mal mais il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Il regarda son cadran et il poussa un soupir. Il était impatient et il voulait parler avec Tai mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre. Il étai maintenant 3 heures du matin et Yamato voulait absolument parler avec Tai mais il devrait attendre. Yamato détestait attendre. Tout comme quand son père était aller faire des tests pour dépister le cancer. Il détestait attendre les résultats des tests. Il s'endormit à 3h15. Am.

Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà midi. Il se donna un cou sur la tête puisqu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais joindre Tai chez lui et qu'il ne voudrait sûrement pas lui parler. Il était tellement en colère envers lui-même … pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas attendu. Il réalisa tout à coup que Tai avait toujours son cellulaire avec lui et qu'il ne regardait jamais qui appelait. Il bondit sur le téléphone et composa le numéro.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Le téléphone de Taichi sonna et comme d'habitude, Tai répondit sans regarder qui c'était.

''Allo?'' Dit-il.

Yamato hésita avant de dire quoi que ce soit mais se décida à parler et expliquer ce qui c'était passé hier soir.

''Taichi… C'est moi.'' Juste au moment où Tai allait raccrocher, Yamato s'imposa. ''Ne me raccroche pas la ligne au nez, j'ai besoin de te parler!'' Yamato criait presque.

''Yamato. Je suis désolé mais…Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te faire ça à toi. Je suis vraiment désolé'' Un son irritant avait remplacé la douce voix du garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Yamato pensait:_Désolé? DÉSOLÉ? Je vois sérieusement pas pourquoi il est désolé. Il n'a rien fait. Moi si…_ Il se sentait vraiment mal en pensant à ça et il raccrocha. Après, il vit Tk qui essayait de faire sortir Daisuke de la maison sans qu'on le remarque.

''MERDE TK! JE T'AVAIT DIT QUE ÇA NE ME DÉRANGAIT PAS MAIS EST-CE QU'IL VA COUCHER ICI À CHAQUE JOUR?'' Yamato était fâché contre lui-même plus que contre son petit frère.

''Ok. Je suis désolé mais il hum…il avait nul part où aller.''

''C'est correct… je vais partir.'' Les deux s'embrassèrent et Daisuke partit.

Yamato lança un regard à son petit frère et il est parti de la pièce. Tk le regardait tristement. Matt pensait encore à ce que Taichi lui avait dit. Il semblait plus triste que fâché et ça rendait Yamato perplexe. Il y eut un petit cognement à la porte d'entrée et Yamato ouvrit. Ils avaient de la visite.

''Oh Yama!''Kari lui dit en pleurs en tombant dans ses bras. ''Papa est mort. Il était saoul et il a eu un accident. QUEL IDIOT!'' Kari regrettait de ne pas avoir été capable de dire à son père qu'elle l'aimait et maintenant il était mort.

''Oh mon dieu! Je suis tellement navré. Mais je pense que tu devrais peut-être parler avec mon frère…et moi j'ai besoin de parler avec ton frère. Tu sait où il est?'' Matt dit ça dans la voix la plus calme possible en essayant de la réconforter.

''Il est à la maison. Et hum…Yama…dis lui que tu l'aimes. Il a besoin de l'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Parce que… il t'aime aussi mais il ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Il faut seulement que tu lui parles…''

Yamato la serra dans ses bras et la laissa avec son frère. Il prit sa jaquette, il mit ses souliers et sortit de l'appartement. Il courut jusque chez Tai en espérant qu'il n'était pas parti. Courir semblait prendre une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y rende. Il vit Tai qui essayait de fermer la porte de son appartement.

''Tai!'' lui cria-t-il Yamato voulait attirer son attention. Tai se tourna et le vit. Il voulait et ne voulait pas le voir ou lui parler mais il rouvrit la porte et attendit que Yamato arrive.

''J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose Tai. Mais il faut que tu me promette que tu ne vas pas me frapper ou t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait a dernière fois.'' Yamato vit des larmes se former dans les yeux de Taichi et il sentit son meilleur ami tomber dans ses bras. Ils étaient maintenant par terre et Tai avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Matt.

''Matt… Tu te souviens de quand j'ai laissé Sora il y a deux semaines? Et bien… je l'ai fait pour toi.''

''Tai tu n'avait pas besoin de me dire ça.'' Yamato se sentait stupide d'être venu dire à Tai ce qu'il ressent et se retrouver en train de faire l'inverse.

''Taichi… Je euh… Je…'' il n'a jamais eu le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire car Tai avait pose ses lèvres sur le siennes.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire… je le sais déjà.''

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pour la première fois. Yamato avait enfin eu son premier vrai baiser et il venait de la personne qu'il aimait. Tai regarda Matt droit dans les yeux et s'arrêta de pleurer. Il commença à rire de lui-même. Matt pensait qu'il était devenu fou et il l'embrassa encore. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Ils se donnèrent la main et Tai sourit.

''Tai… Je t'aime.'' Matt le dit car il sentait que Taichi avait besoin de l'entendre. Tai sourit et commença à lui toucher le pubis et plus encore. Matt sursauta par la surprise et une petite honte.

''Pour l'amour de dieu Tai!'' Matt dit fâché ''Ton père vient de mourir et tu veut déjà coucher avec moi? Je ne crois pas que ce soit très approprié.'' Tai fit taire Matt et continua à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Il commença ensuite à détacher le pantalon du jeune blond et il y mit sa main. Matt rougit et embrassa Tai partout. Tai s'arrêta soudainement et il dit:

''Tu as raison. On ne devrait pas.''

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Chez Yamato, Takeru tenait Kari pendant qu'elle pleurait et il pensait qu'il ne devrait pas lui faire ça. Il lui avait menti tout ce temps et elle pensait probablement qu'il l'aimait ou quelque chose comme ça. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire qu'il aimait Davis mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais elle était très mature pour son âge et elle réagirait peut-être pas si mal que ça.

''Kari j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. C'est que… je…'' Kari l'interrompit.

''Je sais que tu est gay ou bi ou peu importe. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.'' Elle disait ça en pleurant de plus en plus fort et elle tremblait. ''Est-ce que tu as un amoureux?'' Elle lui demanda en essuyant ses larmes. La pauvre faisait semblant que rien n'était arrivé.

''Euh… je suis avec Daisuke maintenant''

''Wow c'est magnifique. Il m'avait dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un.''

Elle se leva ensuite et elle dit qu'elle devait partie. Elle prit son petit manteau et ses souliers et après avoir embrassé Tk sur la joue, elle s'en fut.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Tai s'était remis à pleurer mais cette fois c'étaient des pleurs de joie. La joie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour le tenir quand il se sent seul. Il avait enfin entendu les mots qu'il avait tant cherchés et en plus, il pouvait le retourner. Yamato le tenait proche de lui et il passait sa main dans ses beaux cheveux bruns et l'embrassait souvent. Ils écoutaient la télé sans aucun souci au monde. Matt interrompit le silence confortable.

''C'est pour quand le funérail?''

''Il va se faire incinérer. Je ne vais pas à la veillé et Kari n'y va pas non plus.''

''Hey. Il faut que tu y ailles Chi. Maintenant tu peut lui dire ce que tu pense de lui sans qu'il devienne fou de rage.''

''Je n'ai rien à lui dire et je n'irai pas!'' Il haussa la voix en disant ça avec un ton un peu irrité.

''Ok . Vas-y pas mais il faut surtout pas que tu le regrettes après. Ok?'' Matt conclut la conversation et ils continuèrent d'écouter la télé.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Tai se réveilla dans les bras de Yamato et il sursauta car il n'y était pas habitué. Il sourit et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Taichi avait un pressentiment que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Même s'il n'avait que 17 ans, Matt allait avoir 18 bientôt et il pourrait prendre lui et Kari sous sa responsabilité. De toute façon, lui aussi allait avoir 18 ans bientôt. Il n'avait donc rien sur quoi s'inquiéter. Il n'allait pas se faire mettre en famille d'accueil. Mais il s'inquiétait plus pour sa petite sœur.

Yamato se réveilla plus tard grâce à une odeur de nourriture brûlée. Il courut jusque dans la cuisine et il vit que Taichi avait tout brûlé ce qu'il avait essayé de cuisiner, même les rôties. Il rit de son amoureux et il le prit dans ses bras.

''C'est moi qui vais faire à manger.'' Les deux sourirent et Matt prit de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur et commença à préparer des oeufs et du bacon.


	4. Ce merveilleux au revoir

Chapitre 4: Ce merveilleux au revoir

Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, les parents de Yamato étaient à la maison quand Taichi, Takeru et lui arrivèrent chez eux. Matt eu le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils avaient des mauvaises nouvelles à leur annoncer.

''Tai, je crois que tu devrais partir.'' Yamato lui chuchota à l'oreille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Quand Yamato marchait vers la cuisine, il avait des sentiments mixtes, la colère, la tristesse.

''Yamato, on a besoin de vous parler, va chercher ton frère.''

''Peu importe ce que vous avez à nous dire, je ne veut pas l'entendre. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de vous! Je suis content maintenant. Je suis content quand je ne suis pas avec vous!'' Yamato leur cria et il leur tourna le dos mais sa mère le prit par le bras pour l'arrêter.

''Je m'en fous! Yamato, on part pour la Chine. Tous les quatre.''

''Quoi? Et pourquoi?''

''Ton père est dans une condition critique et il n'y a rien que les médecins peuvent faire ici à Odaiba. On part lundi.''

''Quoi?…Mais on est samedi! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on soit prêts pour partir lundi. Tu es devenue folle?'' Tk cria, surpris par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre.

''Moi je n'y vais pas.''

''Qu'est que tu as dit?'' Mme. Ishida répliqua méchamment aux paroles qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du plus vieux de deux adolescents.

''Je n'y vais pas. Tu ne fais pas ça pour papa! Tu le fais pour toi, pour fuir tes dettes et toute les conneries que tu as faites. Tu sait qu'il ne survivra pas alors pourquoi te donnes tu tout ce trouble.''

''Yamato, je te jure que…''

''Ne m'interromps pas!'' Yamato cria en colère en interrompant sa mère. ''J'ai des amis ici. J'ai de bons souvenirs ici. J'ai mon amou…J'ai quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime de retour. Alors va te faire foutre! Tu ne vas pas m'enlever tout ça!''

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé malade, monsieur Ishida parla à son fils.

''Fiston… Tu sais que Tai n'est qu'un amour d'adolescence et que ça ne va durer que quelques mois. Un an tout au plus. Après, il sera parti et il ne sera qu'un de ces souvenirs. Bien sur que les souvenirs sont bien. Mais ils ne sont pas plus que ça. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'abandonner ta famille?''

''Je n'ai pas de famille.'' Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux quand Yamato sortit de la pièce.

Il resta chez Daisuke cette nuit là car il habitait si proche. Yamato était assis là sans rien faire quand le téléphone sonna.

''Yama. C'est pour toi.''

Yamato hésita et prit le téléphone sans fil.

''Allo?''

''Yamato… s'il te plait… Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu es encore trop jeune pour rester ici tout seul. Et moi non plus je n'aurai personne là bas. Pas plus que toi.''

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Dimanche matin arriva enfin et Yamato savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il se dirigea vers la résidence de son amoureux. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble et n'allèrent pas chez Daisuke comme ils avaient décidé de faire la journée précédente.

Cette nuit-là, Yamato fit à manger et ils passèrent tout le repas sans dire un mot. Il était maintenant 9 heures du soir et Yamato était confiant en ce qu'il s'aprétait à faire

Quand Taichi sortit de la douche, Yamato se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à ce que leur lèvre se touchent.

''Taichi… Je t'aime tellement. Et maintenant, je veux te le montrer.''

''Oh! Yama. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça juste parce que moi je veux.''

''C'est pas pour ça que je le fais. Moi aussi je le veux.'' Yamato chuchota et ils s'embrassèrent encore plus.

Taichi mena le blond vers la chambre et sur le lit. Il restèrent là sans rien faire et ils ne savaient pas comment commencer.

Tai fut le premier à prendre action. Il bondit et s'assit sur le torse de son bien aimé. Il commença à placer des petits baisers partout où il y avait de la peau. Ses mains allèrent partout où elles le voulaient sur le corps qui était un peu bâtit. Yamato enleva ensuite la serviette que Tai avait autour de la taille. Ils échangèrent de position et maintenant c'était Yamato qui était sur le dessus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser chaque millimètre de sa peau douce et bronzée. Il enleva son chandail et ses pantalons. Avant même qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà nus. Dès que Yamato vit l'érection de Tai, il commença à embrasser vers le bas jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au bout du membre du jeune homme.

Il embrassa doucement le bout et puis il le mit tout au complet dans sa bouche. Tai gémit par pur plaisir et Yamato sourit.

''Tu veut que je te pénètre?''

''Oui Yama. Jet e veut au complet!''

Yamato prit le lubrifiant qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt cette semaine et il en induit son membre ainsi que la derrière de Taichi.

Tai le sentit rentrer en lui en l'embrassant et il le supplia de lui en donner plus. Yamato tenait ses jambes et faisait le va et viens pendant que Tai criait par plaisir. Les gestes accéléraient jusqu'à ce qu Yamato vienne et il se coucha sur Tai en l'embrassant encore plus et en savourant le moment.

''Maintenant c'est à moi.''

Après les préparations nécessaires, l'action recommença. Tai fit le même va et viens que Yamato lui avait fait. Après qu Taichi eut son orgasme, il ressortit de Yamato et il commença à poser de petits baisers sur pubis. Yamato le remonta jusqu'à sa figure et il lui donna le meilleur baiser qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

''Taichi. Je t'aime tellement.''

''Moi aussi je t'aime Yama.''

Pendant que Tai s'endormait, Yamato lui dit ses au revoirs et il l'embrassait doucement. Une seule larme tomba de ses yeux. Une fois le jeune homme endormi, Yamato se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un morceau de papier et il commença à écrire.  
'Je suis vraiment désolé Tai. Je t'aime mais on dirait que le destin ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble. Je pars Tai. Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tue s et sera toujours mon seul et unique amour.'

Tout de suit après que Yamato eut écrit ces mots, il s'habilla, embrassa Taichi une dernière fois et partit. Quand il arriva chez lui, il prépara ses bagages et s'endormit en pleurant.


	5. Ne pars pas

Chapitre 5: Ne t'en vas pas

Il était cinq heures du matin et tout le monde se préparait pour partir. Takeru était encore sur l'ordinateur et il parlait avec Dais et lui disait ses derniers au revoirs en lui envoyant quelques messages obscènes.

Yamato pensait à Tai et à la manière qu'il l'avait laissé nu sur son lit. Il allait commencer à pleurer quand son père entra dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

''Yamato. Je peux te parler un petit instant?''

''Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veut?''

Monsieur Ishida hésita un peu mais il continua à parler. Mr. Ishida hesitated but went on with the conversation. ''Euh… Je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait avec Taichi. Je... Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. J'ai pensé à ça parce que tu passes plus de temps avec lui que avec n'importe quelle fille avec qui tu as sorti. Dis moi Yamato… est-tu gay? ''

Yamato était surprise par ce que son père venais de lui demander. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et il ne fit que regarder son père, la réponse dans les yeux.

''Je le savait. Je suis désolé. Si ce n'était pas pour ta folle de mère, je ne vous emmènerai pas en chine avec nous mais il le faut. Tu sais que je ne veut pas vous ruiner la vie à toi et à Tk.''

''Je sais mais…pourquoi il faut qu'on aille si loin? Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller tout simplement à une autre ville? Et pourquoi pendant si longtemps? Un an, ça fait beaucoup.''

''Je ne sais pas comment répondre à toutes tes questions.''

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Alors que Taichi se réveillait, il vit que son blond charmant n'était plus à côté de lui. Il grimaça mais se dirigea vers la cuisine en pensant qu'il était peut-être en train de faire à manger comme d'habitude. En allant vers la cuisine, il vit un morceau de papier sur le réfrigérateur. Il lut tous ces mots qu'il aimait et détestai tous en même temps. Tous ces beaux mots qui guérissent une âme tout en brisant un cœur.

Tai ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Il se rappela aussitôt que Takeru disait tout à Daisuke. Il bondit sur le téléphone et il composa le numéro à Dais.

Dais répondit tout de suite car il savait que Tai allait appeler.

''C'est où qu'ils s'en vont?''

''Ils vont prendre un avion pour Beijing dans une demi-heure. Si on part tout de suite, on devrait se rendre à l'aéroport avant eux et on pourrait empêcher Takeru et Yamato de partir. Prends ton manteau et prends l'autobus numéro 142 TOUT DE SUITE! Je vais te rejoindre dans le bus. Les Ishidas ne vont nulle part.''

Tai n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, que la ligne se coupa. Il fit ce que Daisuke lui avait dit de faire. Il prit son manteau, traversa la rue et monta dans l'autobus qu'il avait presque manqué. Il attendait impatiemment de se rendre à l'aéroport et il vit Daisuke monter dans l'autobus. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire un mot et Dais avait déjà commencé à élaborer son plan.

''On entre et on se dirige vers la porte à leur avion. Je crois que c'est le numéro 116 mais ça ne dérange pas. On se met dans leur chemin et on ne les laisse pas passer par la porte. Et puis là, on kidnappe Takeru et Yamato en laissant cette vielle folle et ce pauvre homme seuls pour qu'il aillent à Beijing tous seuls. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?''

''Je crois que tu es fou. Mais je crois qu'on devrait rendre ton plan un peu plus réaliste.''

''Qu'est que tu veut dire?''

''On peut se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Et puis on supplie leurs parents de les laisser rester.''

Tai essaya d'effacer l'idée qu'il pourrait repartir sans Yamato et il resta silencieux tout le reste du trajet.

)0ooooo0ooooo0(

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport, Dais commença à courir jusqu'à la porte mais Taichi vérifia c'était à quelle porte qu'ils devaient aller. Ils devaient aller du sens contraire que Daisuke était allé et Taichi sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline en voyant quatre têtes blondes qui s'apprêtaient à traverser la porte. Dais cria pour les arrêter et Takeru poussa un cri de joie en voyant son amoureux.

Tai commença à courir vers Yamato et il commença à le frapper doucement sur le torse en pleurant.

''Tu ne peut pas partir Yama. Tu ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir.''

Mme. Ishida intervint aussitôt, ''Éloignez vous de mes fils!''

''Laisse moi tranquille sale pute! C'est ta faute qu'ils s'en vont. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas seule avec ton mari et nous laisser vivre heureux ici? '' Tai s'arrêta un instant et puis il continua ''S'il vous plait, je sais que je viens de vous traiter de pute mais si seulement vous pourriez le trouver dans votre cœur…laissez les rester ici. Matt… il est plus qu'un ami pour moi. Moi et lui… on est amoureux et j'ai besoin de lui ici, pas ailleurs.''

Tai tomba par terre en sanglots. Dais lui tapa le dos pour le réconforter. Mme. Ishida regarda les quatre garçons qui, eux, la regardaient d'un air meurtrier. Quand elle regard Tai et Yamato, elle se rendit compte de comment elle faisait souffrir ses enfant avec cette décision. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle négligeait leurs besoins et qu'elle s'occupait que d'elle-même. Elle regarda les garçons une autre fois.

''Je suis vraiment désolée Yamato, Takeru. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je vous faisais subir. Je ne me rendais pas compte de rien. J'irai avec votre père. Je veux que vous restiez ici. De toute façon, Yamato aura bientôt 18 ans…''

Yamato sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la remercia de tout son coeur. Matt, Tk, Tai et Dais virent l'avion partir et ils quittèrent l'aéroport à leur tour.

* * *

Je sait que le chapitre est court mais je n'y peut rien.

Mes plans initials pour l'histoire ont beaucoup changés. Je ne pouvait pas les laisser partir juste comme ça. Mais maintenant qu'ils vont rester, il va y avoir d'autre problèmes.


	6. Pour l'instant

Chapitre 6: Pour l'instant

"Ça fait déjà un mois Yama. Tu devrais peut-être les appeler."

Yamato lança un regard froid vers le jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était content. Ses parents étaient partis à Beijing il y a un mois déjà et Takeru était le seul à garder contact avec eux.

"Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais les appeler plus tard."

Les vacances d'été étaient quasiment terminées et ils devraient retourner à l'école d'ici peu. Yamato avait beaucoup songé à déménager chez Taichi si ses parents ne revenaient pas. Ils pourraient louer un nouvel appartement. UN appartement plus grand. Où bien une petite maison quelque part de calme et silencieux. Ils pourraient tous habiter ensemble, tous les quatre.

"À quoi tu penses?" Tai demanda quand il se rendit compte que Yamato ne l'écoutait pas.

"Quoi? Oh...rien. Juste heu... Et bien, tu sais ce que je pense qu'on devrait faire?"

"Non. Quoi?"

"JE croyais qu'on pourrait tous s'en aller en appartement ou peut-être bien louer une petite maison si mes parents ne reviennent pas à Odaiba."

Tai resta là à ne rein dire. Et pendant qu'il pensait aux mots qu'il devrait dire, le parfait opposé de ce qu'il pensait sortit de sa bouche.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on y va un peu trop vite? Je veux dire que… On ne fait que sortir ensemble depuis près de deux ou trois mois."

Tai couvrit sa bouche aussitôt qu'il eût finis a phrase et il regarda les yeux de Yamato se remplir de larmes.

"Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Écoute bien. C'est une bonne idée qu'on déménage tous ensemble mais on y va un peu trop vite… pas pour nous mais pour Tk et Dais."

"Oublie tout ça." Matt tourna le dos à l'autre jeune home et sortit de l'appartement. Tai resta là et se cogna la tête pour avoir dit une telle sottise à son amoureux. Que ferait-il si Yamato voulait rendre leur relation officielle et qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. C'étaient de très belles pensées mais Tai n'était pas prêt à prendre ce pas tout de suite.

Kari, Iori, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako et Takeru étaient tous ensemble chez Ken et ils s'amusaient plus ou moins. Ils écoutaient la télé, surfaient le net. En fait, seulement la plupart d'entre eux faisaient ça. Dans un petit coin, Tk et Dais s'embrassaient passionnément.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait chez nous et qu'on fasse l'amour pour de vrai cette fois." Tk proposa à l'autre garçon.

Les yeux de Daisuke se remplirent de joie et il approuva d'un signe de tête très vite et dit : "Pour de vrai cette fois?"

"Ouaip! Mais attend une seconde." Tk se leva et alla parler aux autres. "Je vais retourner chez moi avec Dais. Je vais vous appeler demain."

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un beau gros "AAAAWW!"

"Oh! Arrêtez. On va juste rentrer à la maison pour le fait de rentrer. JE m'en vais!" Dais dit et il courut aussitôt vers la porte, l'anxiété apparente dans ses yeux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Takeru vit son frère dans le salon entouré de papiers mouchoirs. Il courut vers lui et il serra le plus vieux blond dans ses bras.

"Que c'est-il passé?"

"Rien…dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois que je réagis parfois un peu trop? Parce que je crois que je viens de la faire."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Allez, dit moi-le."

"Ok. J'ai demandé à Tai s'il voulait qu'on déménage tous les quatre dans un plus gros appart. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt ou il ne s'attendait pas à être demandé et j'ai réagit trop rapidement à ce qu'il a dit." Matt commença à pleurer et il prit un autre mouchoir ainsi qu'un morceau de papier sur la table près de lui. "Il m'a laissé ça. Je l'ai vu quand je suis revenu."

Tk lut le papier et vit que ce n'était pas une note d'au revoir ni une note pour dire qu'ils se séparaient alors il était soulagé.

'_Écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit mais je crois sincèrement que c'est un peu trop tôt pour faire ce genre de décision. Peut-être tu pourrais déménager ailleurs avec ton frère mais moi et Dais on va attendre avant d'aller nous installer avec vous. Je veux attendre un peu plus longtemps. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi pour toujours mais je ne suis pas prêt et je crois que tu devrais attendre aussi. Appelle moi si tu veux parler. Je suis désolé… Avec amour- Taichi'_

"Jen e vois pas ce qu'il y a de si mauvais dans ce qu'il a écrit?"

"Tu ne vois pas? Je l'ai repoussé. C'est ça qu'il y a de si mauvais!" Yamato se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Des larmes tombant sur le sol.

Tk se tourna vers Daisuke et le regarda d'un air déçu.

"On dirait qu'on va rien faire ce soir."

Je sais que c'est court comme chapitre mais j'ai été bloqué pendant longtemps quand je l'ai écrit en anglais et voilà le résultat.


	7. Le jour après hier

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi long temps, j'ai été occupé avec la fine des cours et puis mes cours d'été. Je vais être franc avec vous, j'avais aussi oublié de finir de traduire. Quand j'ai publié le chapitre 6, j'étais déjà en train de trduire le septième. Mais bon. J'essaierait de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le huitième et avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Le jour après hier

On cogna doucement à sa porte de chambre et il détourna le regard de la photo de Taichi à la porte. Il la fixa et puis se leva.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je veux parler à personne en ce moment." Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il ouvrit la porte et il vit son frère assis par terre.

"Je pensait que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie." Une paire d'yeux bleus en rencontra une autre et Yamato laissa son petit frère entrer dans la chambre.

Le temps passa lentement et douloureusement. Il était déjà 7heures du matin et Yamato ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tai, alors il l'a appelé. Pendant qu'il composait le numéro, il entendit cogner à la porte. La personne qui cognait, le faisait de plus en plus fort.

Yamato s'en approcha lentement et pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il ouvrit la porte complètement, il vit Taichi mais en fait, ce n'était pas le même. Ce n'était pas le Taichi beau et fort qu'il connaissait. Ce Tai là était fatigué et faible. On dirait qu'il n'avait pas dormi et qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit.

"Oh mon dieu Tai! Que c'est-il passé?"

"J'ai juste pensé. J'ai pensé à toi et moi et où tout ça nous mène. Et tu sait à quoi j'en suis arrivé?"

"Taichi, dis moi que tu ne va pas me laisser." Juste au moment que Yamato disait ces mots, il sentit quelque chose de doux et sucré sur ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il puisse réaliser que Tai l'embrassait, leurs langues dansaient déjà ensemble.

Matt sentit se yeux se remplir de larmes et il pleura dans la bouche de Tai.

"Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai juste mal réagi à ta réponse et maintenant je me sens comme de la merde et je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas. J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Tai agrippa le bras de Yamato et le traîna en bas des escaliers et dans la rue. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Tai sourit encore une fois. Tai emmena Yamato proche d'une auto.

"Surprise!"

"Qu'est-ce c'est? Ne me dis pas que tu a acheté une auto."

"Mes parents m'ont tous les deux laissé un compte de banque rempli comme héritage et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne façon de l'utiliser si je ne l'utilisait pas pour te faire plaisir."

"Mais c'est TON argent."

"Boucle la et monte dans l'auto."

Taichi enferma son amoureux dans l'auto et se dirigea de l'autre côté. Ils se promenèrent pendant près de quinze minutes et puis l'auto se gara près de quelques maisons qui étaient à vendre.

Tai brisa le silence qui avait envahi la voiture et dit une chose à laquelle on ne se serait jamais attendu: "C'est laquelle que tu veux? Elles sont toutes à vendre, tu n'as qu'à choisir."

Yamato le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il étais étonné que son amoureux aie pris au sérieux ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais Tai insista pour qu'il choisisse une maison.

"Est-ce qu'elles sont dispendieuses? Je ne veux pas te dérober de ton argent."

"On s'en moque. Allez, choisit!"

"J'aimerai voir celle du milieu."

Aussitôt qu'il l'ait dit, Yamato se trouva en chemin vers la porte de la maison du milieu.

L'intérieur était assez bien décoré. À part le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de meubles, les couleurs et la grandeur des pièces était parfaite. Il y avait assez de place pour les deux couples, même si Yamato ne voulait pas mettre Takeru et Daisuke dans la même chambre. Yamato et Taichi iraient dans la chambre maître, Tk et Daisuke dans une plus petite chambre et puis Kari dans la dernière. Tout était parfait et au grand plaisir de Yamato, la cuisine était énorme.

"Dis moi comment tu la veux et puis tu n'auras qu'à emporter les meubles."

"Elle est parfaite comme ça."

)0ooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooo0(

Après très peu de temps, ils étaient déjà déménagés et vidaient les boites dans leur nouvelle maison. Le salon, la cuisine et la chambre de bain étaient déjà prêtes et puis tout le monde préparaient leurs propres chambres. Takeru et Daisuke préparaient le lit et vidaient les boites tout comme Kari. La seule pièce qui ne se faisait pas arranger, était celle de Yamato et Taichi.

Ils n'avaient fait que le lit et puis il s'amusaient un peu.

Yamato embrassait Tai qui gémisait et haletait. La sensation de leur peaux qui se touchent était quasiment orgasmique. Ça devait être un rêve. Yamato faisait l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il pouvait enfin dire qu'ils allaient être ensemble pour toujours. En atteignant l'orgasme, il posa de doux baisers partout sur le corps de Tai.

Ils restèrent étendus sur le lit. Tai jouait avec les cheveux de son amoureux et l'embrassait sur le front à l'occasion. Puis Yamato caressait le torse de l'autre tout en savourant le moment. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était son futur avec le dieu qui était à ses côtés.

* * *

Je vais aussi vous le dire à l'avance, il va y avoir une suite à cette histoire.

J'espere tout simplement que l'attente n'a pas fait en sorte que vous arrêtiez de lire cette Fanfic. Je tien beaucoup à mes lecteurs.

Laissez un review svp!


	8. Après les beaux temps

Chapitre 8: Après les beaux temps, viennent les mauvais

Le téléphone sonna très tôt le matin et réveilla quasiment tout le monde. Il sonna pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité jusqu'à ce que Yamato réponde.

Ce qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme n'était rien de plus qu'un petit murmure. Il regrettera toujours d'avoir répondu. En écoutant ce que la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne avait à dire, il reconnut sa mère et il écouta attentivement les nouvelles qu'elle avait à leur raconter.

"Yamato, c'est moi, ta mère… j'appelle à propos de ton père. Il… il est décédé." Yamato entendit distinctement un sanglot venir de sa mère. Même si les mots lui venaient en tête, il n'arrivait pas à les dire. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui demander ce qui c'était passé.

La veuve apaisa la douleur pour son fils en lui disant de rien dire. Et il ne dit rien.

"Je ne reviendrai pas Yamato. Je vais rester ici et essayer de me reprendre. Mais ne te met pas en tête que je vous abandonne. Peu importe ce qui arrive, vous êtes mes enfants et je vous aime tous les deux. Je voulais que tu le saches."

La ligne se coupa et on n'entendit qu'un long bip.

"Qui c'était?" demanda Taichi.

"Ma mère." Matt hésita avant de répondre tout en regardant le vide. « Il est mort. »

"Qui? Ton père?" Tai se leva d'un bond et il serra son amoureux dans ses bras avant de lui demander s'il allait bien.

Yamato ne répondit pas et il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Un peu comme Tai avait fait le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. La seule différence, c'est que Yamato ne quitta pas la maison. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et il ouvrit la porte. Il vit le deux adolescents qui dormaient en cuillère.

"Ton père est mort. Lève toi."

D'un coup de fouet, Yamato devint aussi glacial que quand il était plus jeune, même avec son frère.

Il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais sans bons résultats. Il retenait ses larmes et c'était en train de le dévorer du dedans. Il sentit une paire de mains le serrer à la taille et il les repoussa.

"Écoute Tai, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour que tu commences à me coller. Va voir ailleurs."

"Yama, il faut qu'on se parle. Sérieusement."

Ils s'assirent à la table et Tai dit les premiers mots.

"Yama… j'ai un peu peur pour toi. Tu ne sembles pas être la même personne que je connaissais. Ou est rendu mon meilleur ami et la personne que j'aime?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi? Personne ne connaît le vrai moi… même pas le peu de famille qui me reste."

"Yamato, je crois que tu devrais consulter un psychologue. Tu n'es pas stable. Une seconde, tu est de si bonne humeur et puis celle qui suit, tu pourrait me lancer des couteaux tellement tu te mets en colère. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses entrer dans ta tête pour que je puisse savoir ce que tu penses."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de personne." Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. En passant par la chambre de Takeru, il y entra et commença à crier. "Lève-toi! Ton père est mort! M-O-R-T! Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je te dis, mais les doux baisers de ton petit Daisuke d'amour ne vont pas le faire revenir."

Après avoir dit ce qu'il voulait, il rentra dans sa chambre et la dévalisa en vidant et jetant toutes les boites à la recherche de ligne propre. Il s'habilla et sortit de la maison. Quand il eût atteint la rue, il remarqua à quel point ce nouveau cartier lui était inconnu.

Il marcha de long en large sans savoir où il allait. Il regarda les autres maisons, les arbres. Il se dit que ces arbres étaient chanceux d'être des arbres. Ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de tous les petits problèmes de la vie. Il regarda aussi les personnes qu'il croisait et il se rendit compte à quel point il détestait être entouré de gens comme eux.

Le jeune blond marcha jusqu'à ce que la nuit vienne. En regardant le soleil se coucher, il imagina sa tombe et comment il s'y rendrait. Peut être que Taichi avait raison, peut-être que Yamato était instable. Que ferait-il si à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose le faisait tomber et qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de se relever. Il se dit que le temps était venu d'en finir avec tous ces problèmes. Et il voulait le faire à l'instant même.

Il marcha près du bord du viaduc pour piétons et il fixa le boulevard qui s'étendait en dessous de lui. Pourquoi en finir quand la solution est tellement proche?


	9. Certains disent que

Et voici enfin le moment tant attendu : le dernier chapitre du journal intime de Yamato Ishida.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Ceartains disent que... 

L'horloge pointait 6 heures quand Taichi commença a s'inquiéter. Yamato était parti depuis le matin et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Tai se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir fait partir comme ça et il s'inquiétait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il était assis là à penser au blond doré qui ornait la tête de son amoureux quand sa sœur et les deux garçons entrèrent.

"On n'a pas réussi à le trouver. Je suis vraiment navré."

696969696969696969696969696969696969

Yamato restait assis sur les marches de son ancien appartement. Il n'était plus dans ce quartier sans nom où se trouvait sa nouvelle demeure. Il était à la place ou il avait vécu la plupart de sa vie et il pensait. Quand il était au dessus du boulevard, il voulait sauter mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Il se dit que c'était le remords de laisser son seul et unique sang seul dans ce monde cruel.

Il restait toujours immobile et il pensait à laisser ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Et qu'après la mort, il devienne plus rien qu'un souvenir et serait oublié. Il ne voulait pas que les gens se souviennent de lui. Il se leva pour enfin partir et c'est là qu'il vit ses cheveux bruns pêle-mêle, ses yeux noisette, et ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant se garer devant lui.

"Salut…"

"Oh Yama, on était tous si inquiets. Où as-tu été toute la journée?"

"J'ai marché jusqu'ici puis je me suis assis sur les marches en pleurant. Je pensais à moi, et à toi… à nous. Je pensais à la joie que je ressens en ta présence."

Ils s'embrassèrent et Yamato se força pour rien dire de stupide. Et cela lui rappela le soir où il avait invité Tai chez lui dans l'espoir de révéler ses sentiments. La pression qu'il ressentait pour ne pas dire la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment. Et bien… maintenant, c'était pareil mais ce ne l'était pas.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et Yamato avait de la misère à trouver son chemin. Il se cogna l'orteil sur la patte de la table et fit tomber la tour Jenga dans un bruit sonore.

Aussitôt que Takeru entendit le bruit, il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et vit son grand frère dans la pièce qui était maintenant illuminée. En refermant la porte, il se tourna vers Daisuke qui avait encore une fois un regard déçu.

"Ils sont revenues. Ça va devoir attendre."

"Pas comme si j'avait un choix." Il s'allongea sur le lit et Tk vit une grimace sur son visage, "Si ça continue comme ça, on n'arrivera jamais à le faire."

Pendant que Takeru était en train de se rhabiller, Tai ouvrit la porte et le vit à moitié nu.

"Oh merde. Désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Je crois que je vais partir." Il referma la porte et entra dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Tu es tout rouge."

"Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que je viens de voir. Je viens de voir… ton frère… nu! Ha! C'est vrai qu'il est exactement comme toi."

"Oh boucle-la."

Un oreiller fut lancé à travers de la pièce et Yamato sauta sur Taichi.

"Tu sais que je t'aime? Parce que je veux que tu aies la meilleure nuit de ta vie ce soir. Et je ne vais pas prendre un non comme réponse."

"Je me sens un peu dans l'obligation de dire oui."

Un baiser par-ci et par-là, des vêtements qui volent partout et les deux garçons étaient en pleine action. Après quelques minutes, ils gémissaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

696969696969696969696969

Dans l'autre pièce, Daisuke était un peu trop irrité. "Eux ils peuvent le faire quand ils veulent mais nous on doit attendre d'être seuls. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils le font par exprès? Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils aiment ça nous faire écouter leur "Heure de Plaisir"? C'est de la vraie torture."

"Fais-toi en pas. On va le faire un de ces jours"

"Un de ces jours? Et bien j'espère que ce jour viendra bientôt parce que moi je suis prêt à exploser."

69696969696969696969696969

Après deux heures de plaisir intense, Taichi et Yamato s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. En fait, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Yamato se lève. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un morceau de papier. Encore une fois, des souvenirs du passé lui revinrent. Cette fois, c'étaient ceux de quand il devait partir en Chine. Cette fois-ci, il devait partir aussi.

Il eût beaucoup de misère à trouver un stylo mais quand il en trouva enfin un, il commença à écrire.

'Ce serait bien si on pouvait mettre de côté ou simplement jeter à la poubelle tout sauf ce qui importe vraiment, mais la réalité est cruelle. Dans de tels moments, je te vois rire quand je ferme les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le sommeil éternel, ton sourire devra rester avec moi sans faute. Les gens sont tous tristes. Ça fait qu'ils partent pour oublier.

Pour ce que je devrais aimer… pour ce qui me donne de l'amour, je ferai ce que je peux. Quand on s'est connus, on a pris le long chemin et on c'est blessé n'est-ce pas? Mais avec le temps, ce mal s'est transformé en bliss et ma vie avec toi était un rêve éternel. Un rêve que je faisais tout en étant réveillé.

L'amour que j'ai pour toi est plus fort que ce que je peux décrire et je regrette de devoir te faire subir ceci encore une fois mais j'ai bien peur que je dois le faire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les gens tristes partent pour oublier leurs souffrances. Moi aussi je pars oublier. Je vais oublier mes maux mais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Peu importe le mal que je me donnerai, c'est impossible t'oublier, toi, mon seul et unique amour.

Prends bien soin de mon frère. Prend soin de Daisuke et de Hikari. Et bien sûr, prend bien soin de toi.

Je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Adieu.'

Après qu'il ait finit d'écrire, il alla s'habiller. Il prit les clés de l'auto en sortant et il y embarqua. Il se rendit à un pont et il s'arrêta. Il n'y avait quasiment personne puisqu'il était très tard. Yamato sortit de l'auto et se dirigea vers le bord.

Il s'imagina sauter en bas à ce moment même.

"Certains disent que quand les gens sautent en bas d'un pont ou d'une falaise, au tiers de distance de la fin, ils réalisent que tous leurs problèmes ont une solution. Je crois que je ne vais jamais en avoir la preuve. Je ne donnerai pas à la mort la chance de m'enlever la vie pour m'apprendre une leçon."

Il rembarqua dans l'auto et il avança. Il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il s'arrêta devant un petit casse-croûte au lever du soleil.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir vers où tu t'en as? Mon nom c'est Akira et ça c'est Yutaka." Un étranger lui parlait mais Yamato ne fit pas ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude. Il se tourna vers eux et commença à leur parler.

"Moi, c'est Yamato. Et je dois vous apprendre la triste nouvelle que je n'ai aucune idée de où je m'en vais."

"Pour vrai? On chanceux, hein Yu? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous… en fait pourquoi on n'embarque pas avec toi. On a besoin d'un lift. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider?"

"Bien sûr. D'habitude, je ne fais pas ce genre de trucs mais je peux bien faire une exception non?"

Akira, Yamato et Yutaka sortirent du petit resto et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture quand Yamato vit les deux autres gars trimbaler des amplificateurs, une guitare et une basse.

"Vous jouez?" Il demanda avec curiosité.

"Ouais, moi je joue de la guitare et Yutaka c'est un basiste. Toi, est-ce que tu joues un instrument?"

"Euh ouais, je joue de la guitare et mes amis me disent que je chante bien… en fait je crois que c'est seulement le cas quand je suis dans la douche mais bon. "

"Eh bien c'est parfait! A nous seuls, on forme une bonne partie d'un groupe. Si tu te tiens avec nous pendant un bout, on n'aurait besoin que d'un batteur et on pourrait former un groupe."

)0ooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooo0(

Une larme tomba sur le morceau de papier que ce joli blond avait touché la veille. Cette fois, il était parti et ce serait très difficile de le retrouver.

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

Tristement, c'est déjà fini. Et maintenant, j'ai deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle. 

Commençons par la bonne. Il y a une suite.

Et la mauvaise, c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais la traduire.

Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que puisque je ne suis pas encore rendu très loin dans la suite, je pourrai essayer de poster les deux versions en même temps. Si c'est le cas, vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps pour voir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic : Dioxyde.


End file.
